


Bridgetale

by themisadventurescrew



Series: BridgeVerse [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: "AlterVerse" is UnderVerse that is affected by BridgeVerse but isn't actually a part of BridgeVerse, BridgeVerse, Half-monster souls, Multi-trait souls, Multiverse, Other, UGGGHHHH, Undertale AU, Underverse, Wolfconian race, hybrid souls, i really don't like if i tried to use a comma it makes it a separate tag, multiple OCs - Freeform, multiple different AUs crossover, themisadventurescrew, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themisadventurescrew/pseuds/themisadventurescrew
Summary: A girl named Lila and her adoptive sister, Penelope, escape from a shelter and fall down Mt. Ebott. Together, they set out to befriend all the monsters in the Underground and break the barrier. But, it seems something, or someone, has other plans for them.





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This is my main Undertale AU, Bridgetale. I hope y'all like it!! I have a whole Undertale multiverse created from this AU and I can't wait for all of you to get to see it and the misadventures (ahahaha~) my girls get to have.
> 
> Yall should check out my shitty deviantart too:
> 
> https://themisadventurescrew.deviantart.com/
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

_“Come on, Penny! We gotta go before they find us!!” the brunette pulls the young red-head along with her._  
  
_“Lila, wait! I can’t...I can’t run that fast!!” the red-head calls to her, trying to get her to slow down._  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** ** _  
_** _“Ahhhhhhh!”_  
  
_“Lila!!”_  
  
_“Penny!!”_  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** ** _  
_** “Ugh…” the red-headed teen groans, as she slowly sits up. She looks around, noticing the bed of yellow flowers around her.  
  
“Lila? Wh- Lila!!” she turns, seeing Lila unconscious beside her. She shakes her gently, trying to rouse her. “H-hold on. I-I’ll go get help!!”  
  
Penny gets up slowly, testing her stability before leaving the bed of flowers and heading forward.  
  
“Howdy!! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!!” A small voice calls out. Penny looks around, then looks down, noticing a yellow flower.  
  
“You can talk?” she inquires, crouching down.  
  
“Golly, you must be so confused!! It’s alright! You’re new to the Underground, so I guess little ol’ me will have to teach you how things work around here!” the yellow flower says, tilting his stem, sticking out a...tongue?.... and winking.(cuz flower's totally have tongues. This is Undertale fandom, so skeletons have dicks too. Just fucking roll with it)  
  
“Okay?” she looks at him with a suspicious look on her face.  
  
“This is your SOUL,” a green, yellow, and orange SOUL appears in front of Penny’s chest, “the very culmination of your being.”  
  
“Huh. Cool. Well, I think I’ll be just fine without your help, Mr. Flower. I’ll be go-”  
  
“YOU IDIOT. DO NOT IGNORE ME. IN THIS WORLD IT’S KILL OR B- ACK!!” Penny steps on Flowey’s stem, crushing him slightly.  
  
“Quiet, plant. I know what you are trying to do. Now leave me be before you find yourself in a _thorny_ situation,” she growls at him, Flowey looking up at her fearfully.  
  
She walks on, Flowey disappearing under the ground.  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** ** _  
_** **_  
_** “Ugh...wh...what happened?” Lila sits up slowly, looking around. “Penny? PENNY?!”  
  
She turns her head quickly, looking for any sign of her companion. “PENNY!!”  
  
She gets up slowly, trying not to fall over, then leaves the bed of flowers. “Wh...what the hell happened? So...this is Mt. Ebott? I guess the rumors were true then…”  
  
She continues walking, passing through the area, which seems strangely quiet, and empty.  
  
“Huh..were these supposed to be puzzles? Looks like someone already solved them...WAIT! PENNY MUST HAVE BEEN THROUGH HERE!” she starts running through the desolate Ruins, when she hears a commotion at the end of the corridor.  
  
A group of creatures seem to be gathered at the end of a very long hall. Some of them turn to see her coming, one monster in particular beginning to walk towards her.  
  
A goat woman in a purple dress approaches her. “Hello, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. A young human girl with red hair asked me to find another human who had fallen down. I take it you must be her?”  
  
Lila hesitates, then nods. “U-uh...yeah. I’m Lila. Wait! You saw Penny!? Was she okay?!”  
  
“Yes, my child. There is no need to worry. She decided to go on ahead out of the Ruins, trusting me to find you and make sure you were alright.”  
  
“I have to go find her!” she exclaims, pushing through the crowd of monsters.  
  
“W-wait, my child!! I can lead you through the Ruins to the door! She...made me promise I’d help you get to her! Come with me. You can only get to the door through my house,” Toriel says, trying to calm the panic-stricken teen.  
  
Lila looks at her, hesitant, then nods. “Al-alright. Lead the way.”  
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to Lila leaving the Ruins cuz I’m lazy ^w^~~~~~~~~~~~_** ** _  
_** **_  
_** “Penny!! PENNYYY!” Lila calls out, as she reaches a bridge with large bars across it. “What the hell? Anyone could just walk right through these. What was the point in putting them there?”  
  
“Human....Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around...and shake my hand…” a deep voice says behind her. She quickly whips around to a shadowy figure, who slowly extends his hand to her. She hesitantly takes it, a loud and drawn-out _pfffffffffffftttt_ noise ringing through the forest.  
  
“Hah! The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s always funny. I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton. You’re a human, right? That’s hilarious. You know...it’s not everyday that two humans fall down her-”  
  
“Where’s Penny?!” She grabs onto the blue jacket that seems to be very similar to hers, right down to the fluff around the hood. “Where is she!?!?!?”  
  
“Woah, kiddo. I think you need to calm down,” he places his hands on her wrists, pulling them off his jacket, a single iris glowing a bright blue. “There’s no need to be so _pushy._ ”  
  
“I don’t give a fuck. Tell me where she is!!” she growls.  
  
“Look, kiddo. _Tibia-nest,_ if you keep this up, you’re not gonna be havin the _best time._ How about you calm down, and let me help you find your friend?” he looks down at her, having at least 6 inches on her.  
  
She gives a shaky sigh. “I-I’m sorry. Just...a bit _rattled.”_ She laughs. “To _patella_ you the truth, I can be really protective and it can make me a bit of a _bonehead._ ” She knocks her knuckles on her head, laughing.  
  
Sans chuckles. “See? A bit of humor can go a long way. Come on.” He waves her through the bars on the bridge. “I’ll help you find your buddy.”  
  
Up ahead, Lila can see another skeleton, this one being very tall and wearing an orange scarf similar to Penny’s. He seems to be engaged in a passionate discussion with someone that looks like-  
  
“PENNY!!!” Lila runs to the red-haired girl, hugging her tightly. “Oh my Hylia! Are you alright?!”  
  
Penny looks down at Lila, smiling. “I am fiine, Lila!! No need to worry so much about me!!”  
  
Lila sighs in relief. “I thought something horrible had happened to you! You really,” she gives a mischievous smile, “ _rattled my bones._ ” She shoots finger guns at Penny, who groans, the other skeleton following suit, and Sans chuckles.  
  
“BROTHER. HAVE YOU BEEN TAINTING THIS HUMAN WITH YOUR HORRIBLE HUMOR?” the taller skeleton says, his voice loud and flamboyant.  
  
“Nah, bro. This one seems to have her own _funny bone._ She’s pretty _humerus_ on her own.” Sans shrugs, his perma-grin relaxed, his hands in his jacket’s pockets.  
  
“Yeah, she’s always like this. Well, when she isn’t worried or angry.” Penny looks at the taller skeleton, an apologetic smile on her face. “This is Papyrus, Lila. He’s Sans’s younger brother.”  
  
“Oh...hi.” Lila waves at him, putting her hands in her own jacket’s pockets, mimicking Sans’s position, minus the smile.  
  
“WELL THEN. YOU AND MY BROTHER LOOK VERY SIMILAR SOMEHOW. IT MUST BE THE JACKETS AND THE LAID-BACK AND ‘CHILL VIBES’ YOU SEEM TO BOTH BE GIVING OFF.” Papyrus says, putting air quotations around “chill vibes”.  
  
Lila chuckles a bit. “Yeah, well you and Penny seem pretty similar too, down to the height and the orange scarves.”  
  
“But I have red hair and boobs.”  
  
“Penny, oh my god.”  
  
“What? It’s true!!”  
  
Lila just shakes her head. “You’re also a human. Though you are just _skin and bones._ ” She sticks her tongue out at Penny, who facepalms in sync with Papyrus.  
  
“This is going to be a long day.” Penny groans.  
  
“Yep. We might get a move on before something decides to _jump our bones._ We might only make it out by the _skin of our teeth._ ”  
  
“THOSE AREN’T EVEN GOOD PUNS, LILA!!!” Penny shouts.  
  
Lila just shrugs.  
  
“I thought they were pretty _humerus._ ” Sans interjects.  
  
“BROTHER YOU ARE NOT HELPING!” Papyrus says.  
  
“Come on, Penny, you’re smiling.”  
  
“You are too, Papyrus.”  
  
“WE ARE AND WE HATE IT!!” Papyrus and Penny say in sync, all of them laughing.  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** ** _  
_** **_  
_******_Exchanging horrible skele-puns with new friends fills you with DETERMINATION._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'd love to see any comments y'all might have to make. Just a little "oh this was cool" or "this isn't complete shit". bleh. Yeah, just something that might help keep me going? I'd just love to see what y'all think of my story. Same goes for MSATC (Misadventures of Scary Ari and Twitch Circuit).
> 
>  
> 
> I totally don't stare at my statistics, refreshing the page every five minutes to see if people notice my bullshittery........Totally not.
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	2. To the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila meets a very special someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Check out my shitty deviantart:  
> https://themisadventurescrew.deviantart.com/
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“So, kiddo, why did you and Penny come down here anyway? Curiosity? Seeking adventure? Or did you have a more...morose reason for coming here?” Lila and Sans are sitting on the barstools at Grillby’s, Lila picking at her fries, but not really eating them.  
  
“We wanted to escape somewhere. We had to live in a shelter, because both of us are orphans. My mom died of cancer and my dad was shot during a police raid. I don’t know where my brother is, and we haven’t been able to figure out any way to contact him. Penny’s parents died in a really bad fire that burnt almost her whole neighborhood to the ground. We met each other at the shelter, and I guess I took her under my wing. She’s always had this passion for life I could never understand. That and puzzles. She is incredible with puzzles and riddles, I think her and Papyrus will be able to bond over that real well.” she laughs, the sound foreign to her own ears. “Wow. Even I can tell how fake my laughs are…”  
  
“Damn, kid. Can’t imagine what you’ve been through. So, I’m guessing you heard about the legends of Mt. Ebott while you were at the shelter, and you and Penny busted out, trying to get to it?” Lila nods, Sans’s eyelights trained on her, a concerned look behind his perma-grin. She continues to stare at her fries, not speaking.  
  
“H-hey, you want some ketchup for those fries?” he asks her, trying to cut the tension. She shakes her head.  
  
“I prefer ranch, _tibia-nest_ . Okay, I need to stop doing that,” she laughs, almost humorlessly (oof). He chuckles a bit, but otherwise stays quiet. He turns to her, about to ask a question, when the front door of Grillby’s slams open.  
  
“SANS FUCKIN COMIC! WHERE ARE YOU? THERE YOU ARE!” A loud but friendly voice calls out. Sans groans, pulling his hood over his head, and laying his head on the counter. Lila turns to the source of the voice.  
  
A young….wolf?...woman has entered Grillby’s. She is wearing a brown-leather jacket that almost looks like something you would wear into the jungle, her black pants covered with buckles and zippers, with white and red boots peaking out of the long pant legs. She has long brown hair, with wolf-like ears and a tail to match. Her amber-orange eyes hold a mischievous glint as she walks up to the duo, a light metallic clinking sound coming from the leather satchel at her waist, as well as from the multiple bracelets on her left arm. She holds her hand out to Lila, who takes it, shaking it.  
  
“Hi there! I’m La Loba. Wolfconian princess. And childhood friend of Sans. I’m guessing you’re one of our new human friends? Welp! Welcome to the Underground!!” She smiles, her voice holding a friendly warmth.  
  
_Something about her seems so familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on it._ Lila nods, giving a shy smile. “Y-yeah. Me and my sis, Penny, we’re both down here.”  
  
La Loba nods. “Yep! I just met Penny actually. I had gone over to talk to Sans, but Papyrus and Penny were the only ones there, and they told me you two were most likely still at Grillby’s.”  
  
Sans sighs, turning towards the wolf-girl. “What do you want, Loba?”  
  
La Loba gives a look of mock offense. “Why you look so bothered? Do you really hate me that much?” She smirks, Sans rolling his eyelights.  
  
“ _Tibia-nest,_ you’re annoying as all hell.”  
  
“Aw, you love me, Sansy. Even if I can _rattle your bones._ ” She laughs, the sound high and clear.  
  
_Nothing like my laugh at all. It’s like her voice was made to make that sound…_  
  
Lila sits silently, as the two exchange tense yet comfortable words. They speak as two siblings would, like how the eldest would speak the middle, loving yet teasing, but not as affectionate as they would speak to the youngest.  
  
“How long have you two known each other?” Lila speaks up, the two looking at her. She shrinks back a bit, not expecting them to look at her so quickly. Sans give a slightly concerned look, but covers it up quickly. La Loba notices this, but doesn’t pay it any heed, instead answering her question, “Almost our whole lives. We’re kinda like adoptive siblings.” She smiles, her eyes crinkling at the edges.  
  
“Oh...okay.” Lila nods, going silent once more. La Loba and Sans exchange glances, then Sans gets down from the barstool.  
  
“Welp. Maybe we should be heading back, kiddo.”  
  
Lila nods. “Okay.”  
  
“Uh...I’ll come visit later, kay?” La Loba says, placing her hand on Lila’s shoulder.  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **  
  
**_Thunder rumbling. Screams ring out, the sound of heavy armor._ ** ****  
****  
**_“It’s alright, my child. Everything….will be alright.” A brunette woman looks up to the sky, as if looking to the gods, then looks back down. “Do not be afraid.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_“Find them! Find the heretic! Find that traitor!! Take the eldest, keep her alive, but kill anyone else!!” A gruff voice calls out._ ** ****  
****  
**_“Shh...shh..my child. We will be alright, I-I promise…” the woman looks down, a loving look in her eyes._ ** ****  
****  
**_There’s a loud bang, and shouting._ ** ****  
****  
**_“NO! SHE’S JUST A BABY! PLEASE! LET HER LIVE!!! NOOOO!”_ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_“Why can’t we leave the village? It’s not like the humans will do anything to us. They don’t really seem to care that we’re here.” A girl who looks like a much younger version of La Loba is speaking to a large, older-looking wolf-woman._ ** ****  
****  
**_“Because, child. There are many dangers out in the world, not just the humans. Please, heed my warnings, and that of your ancestors. Do not leave this village.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“Yes, Mistress Elder.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_A loud rumbling sound. A flash of lightning. A wave of color, and something that looks like some sort of portal._ ** ****  
****  
**_“What…” The young wolf-girl whispers, reaching her hand out towards the portal-like fixture in front of her._ ** ****  
****  
**_A voice rings out. “NO! WAIT!”_ ** ****  
****  
**_Black._ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
“AHHH!” Lila screams, dropping to her knees. La Loba drops down with her, keeping her from falling too hard. “L-Lila? Are you alright?!”  
  
“Lila!!” Sans kneels next to them, brushing hair out of Lila’s face, but she seems to have fallen unconscious. “What just happened to her?”  
  
“I-I have no idea! I just touched her, and it was like….she was seeing something…” La Loba looks up at Sans, locking eyes (or eyesockets?). “We should get her back to your house.” Sans nods, teleporting the trio back to his and Papyrus’s Snowdin home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila meets La Loba, and in doing so, sees some very odd visions. Are they memories? And if so, whose memories are they? Who was the human woman, and the young wolf-girl? What happened to them? What was that portal? Find out next time on the next episode of:
> 
> BRIDGETALE.
> 
>  
> 
> ......yeah.....
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	3. Her SOUL and His Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Sans make a promise to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop. Finally updating this!!! Yaayy. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, to the TWO DAMN PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY SUBSCRIBED TO THIS DIN-FORSAKEN STORY. Thank you SO MUCH to those two btw!! You guys are great that you actually think this cringey ass story is worth subscribing too. I hope you guys will be proud to be Lovely Proxies (that's what I plan on calling any fans I manage to acquire. I hope y'all are good with that!!)
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“Hey? Lila? Come on, kid, wake up. We’re all worried bout you,” Sans calls out to Lila, whom has been laid down on Papyrus’s racecar bed.   
  
She grunts a bit, her eyes opening slowly. “S...Sans? What happened?” She looks over, seeing the hoodie-clad skeleton next to her, looking relieved, but still concerned.   
  
“You passed out in the middle of Grillby’s. When La Loba touched your shoulder, you went into this weird panic, started screaming, then passed out. Me and her brought you back here. You’re in Papyrus’s room, by the way. Penny, Pap, and Loba have been real worried bout you.” He moves a strand of hair away from her face. Lila flinches slightly at the contact, and starts to sit up slowly.   
  
“How long have I been out?”   
  
“Three days.”   
  
“THREE DAYS?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”   
  
“Hey, kiddo. Watch your language.”   
  
“Ugh...sorry…” She rubs her hands over her face.   
  
“Do you remember seeing anything when Loba touched you? Your eyes had been moving back and forth, like you were seeing something happen, but you weren’t moving,” he asks her, sitting on the edge of the racecar bed. She shakes her head.   
  
“No. I can’t remember any of it...Well...except...this weird feeling...I guess? Like...I saw something that was familiar...but now I can’t remember what it actually was... Agh, I worded that weird…”   
  
“It’s okay, kid. I get what you mean,” Sans places his hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.   
  
“Ugh! Can you PLEASE stop calling me ‘kid’? I’m almost 18 years old!” She puts her head in her hands, hiding her face.   
  
“Come on. I think it’s a bit  _ childish _ to get so worked up over a simple nickname. Plus, even if you are almost 18, you’re still my  _ junior.  _ I can call ya kid all I want.”   
  
She groans, falling back onto the bed. “Wait. How old are you, anyways?”   
  
“Eh. You’ll learn when you’re older.”   
  
“THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!! WHY WOULD I HAVE TO WAIT TILL I’M OLDER?!?!?”   
  
He shrugs. “Don’t know.”   
  
“Hey Sans?”   
  
“Yeah, kiddo?”   
  
“I’m older.”   
  
“Right you are...kid. Heheh,” he chuckles, Lila taking one of the pillows and throwing it at him, then placing another over her face.   
  
Soon, footsteps are heard outside the room, then the door bursts opening, revealing Penny and Papyrus.   
  
“LILA I WAS SO WORRIIIEEEDDD!!!” Penny runs over to Lila, throwing herself onto the bed, and wrapping her arms around Lila, pressing her face into Lila’s stomach. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIIIEE!!”   
  
“YES, HUMAN LILA! PENNY WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!! SHE KEPT PACING BACK AND FORTH AND WORKING HERSELF UP VERY OFTEN!!” Papyrus says, wringing his gloved hands together.   
  
“I find it kinda... _ humerus... _ that you call Penny by just her name, but then add ‘human’ to mine, Pap,” she smiles when she says  _ humerus,  _ Penny groaning from her side, Papyrus visibly cringing, and Sans chuckling. “But seriously, how come you just call Penny ‘Penny’ and not ‘Human Penny’ like you do with me?”   
  
“UM...WELL...I DO NOT KNOW...HONESTLY...IT FEELS...OFF...WHEN I CALL HER ‘HUMAN’...IS THAT WEIRD? I FEEL LIKE IT SOUNDS WEIRD…” Papyrus looks down, wringing his hands again, with a concerned and confused look on his face, as if he is trying to figure something out.   
  
Lila looks at him, concerned, and opens her mouth to say something when La Loba runs into the room, pouncing on Lila. She rubs her cheek against Lila’s, crying. “Are you alright, pup?! I thought something was really wrong and I was so worried!!!!”   
  
“I-I’m fine, La Loba!! Let goo!” the others laugh at Loba’s antics, Lila, however, voicing her distress.   
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Slight timeskip ^w^ cuz Creator Twitchy is lazy af~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****__  
****__  
“So...Uh, Sans? I have a question…” Lila and Sans are walking together outside, Sans having finally managed to convince the others to let him take her out on a walk.   
  
“Yeah, Lila?”   
  
“Um...I don’t know how to ask this really…”   
  
“Just say what you need to, kiddo.”   
  
She takes a breath. “Um...So...If...anything happens...to me...can you make sure...Penny is safe? And that she stays out of trouble?”   
  
“What do you mean by that, Lila?” He looks at her, a concerned look on his face.   
  
“It’s just...Just promise me, please?”   
  
“I really hate making promises, kid.”   
  
“Sans…”   
  
He sighs. “Alright. But in exchange, you gotta promise me something.” He stops walking, and turns to her.   
  
“Yeah. Anything.”   
  
He places his hand on her shoulder, his left eyelight glowing blue. “Promise me...You will never press that FIGHT button. Ever.”   
  
She stares at him. “I pr- ACK!” Lila holds her chest, falling to the ground.   
  
“Lila? Hey kiddo, are you alright?”   
  
“My ch-chest...hurts!”   
  
“Hold still.” His eye glows brighter, and he places his hand on her chest, pulling out her SOUL. His smile hardens at the sight of it. It is a red SOUL, but with a huge crack in the middle, a dark green colour lacing through it. It also has halos of purple, yellow, and a light blue. “That isn’t like the green of a kindness soul. What is that?”   
  
Lila looks up, a horrified look on her face. “I...I don’t know. Wh-what do the other colors mean?”   
  
He pulls her closer to him, and tries to get her to calm her breathing. She starts to relax a bit, the pain having dissipated. “The light blue is patience. The yellow is bravery. The purple is perserverance. And the red...is determination. Having a determination SOUL...means you have the power to LOAD, SAVE, and RESET. I don’t even know why I’m explaining this to you...you having this kind of SOUL just makes trusting you harder for me…”   
  
She looks up at him. “To be honest, Sans...I don’t even trust myself sometimes. So I can understand if you don’t trust me. But...I promise you...I will never touch that FIGHT button. I don’t want to hurt anyone...ever. Especially with Penny looking up to me. I have to set an example you know? And...I’m guessing you have reasons for not trusting determination SOULs...I won’t pry though...But...do you have any idea what that green could be? You had said something about kindness?”   
  
He nods. “Yeah...Usually a green SOUL means kindness. But this...doesn’t feel  _ kind _ at all...It feels...off.” She looks up at him, worried.   
  
“What do you think it means?”   
  
“I don’t know, kiddo. But come on,” he returns her SOUL to its place, “we should be heading back. Pap and the others are gonna be worried. They were already against me takin ya for a walk. Lila nods, taking the hand he extends to help her up.   
  
As they start walking, Lila speaks up again. “S-Sans?” He turns to face her. “Yeah ki-oof!” She hugs him tightly. “H-hey...what’s wrong?”   
  
She shakes her head, her face hidden in his jacket. “Nothing.” Her voice is muffled. They continue walking, Sans keeping his arm aorund Lila’s shoulder.   
  
_ But it was such a lie.  _ **_Everything_ ** _ was wrong. I just didn’t know how to tell him. How to tell him...what that green really was. I made that promise...knowing I couldn’t keep it. I just hope he’ll be able to realize who really ends up pressing that god-forsaken  _ **_button_ ** _. Sans...Penny...Papyrus...La Loba...I’m so sorry...that I lied to all of you. Please... _ ****_forgive me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila wakes up after having passed out in the middle of Grillby's. She and Sans make a promise. Something seems to be wrong with Lila's SOUL, however. What were those visions in Grillby's about? What does the dark green in the middle of Lila's SOUL mean, as well as the huge crack? Could all of this be related in some way? Find out someday on some episode of:
> 
> BRIDGETALE.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yay. I'm sooo not cringey. Woo.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made to be broken.
> 
> And I have shattered them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay. So I'll be giving two new chapters today hopefully. This is the first one. Hope y'all like it!! I've had a bit of writers' block as to how I wanted to continue in Bridgetale. So being the lazy af Author-chan that I AM, I decided to kinda skip around a bit till I got to the good parts of the story. Yeet. Welp, without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“Well, kid, you’ll just have to _ketchup_ to my level,” Sans quips, his perma-smile actually reaching his eyes as he winks at her. Penny and Papyrus both audibly facepalm, while Lila just giggles.  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t think I can _mustard_ the courage, ehehe~” Lila shoots back, bringing a chuckle out of the skeleton. Penny just starts knocking her head against the table, while Papyrus starts plating their dinner.  
  
“NO PUNS AT MY DINNER TABLE, YOU TWO!!” Penny had been giving both Papyrus and Undyne cooking lessons of her own, and both could now cook spaghetti without setting everything on fire and/or poisoning whoever ate it. Ever since Penny and Lila saved the Monster Kid and won over Undyne in a cook off, as well as beating Mettaton in a dance/sing off, things had been going pretty smoothly. Lila even helped Alphys with her development of a body for Napstablook. They had decided to return to Snowdin for one last night before Penny and Lila confronted Asgore and hopefully would break the barrier.  
  
“Oh, come ooon, Pap. No need to get so _salty_ over a few puns,” La Loba enters the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Her shiny brown hair is in a braid, the fluffy wolf ears combed down and her tail wrapped around the front of her stomach to keep her from sitting on it. Papyrus just screeches in indignation.  
  
“Soo. This is it, huh? Our _last_ night in the underground, hopefully,” Loba says wistfully, picking at the spaghetti with her fork. She takes a bite, and gives a surprised look. “Well...this is actually...oh...um…” She catches herself, looking to the others.  
  
Lila pats Loba’s arm. “It’s alright. Penny’s been giving Pap and Dyne cooking lessons.”  
  
“YES. PENNY IS VERY GOOD. THE WAY SHE COOKS IS RATHER ODD, BUT IT DEFINITELY SEEMS MUCH SAFER AND GIVES MUCH BETTER RESULTS THAN WHAT ME AND UNDYNE HAD.”  
  
“I bet you’ll be a world-famous chef on the surface in no _thyme_ . The people up there won’t even know what’s _cumin_ for them, ehehe~” Lila giggles, Penny and Pap groaning, Sans and Loba chuckling.  
  
“For star’s sake, Lila, just shut up and eat,” Penny throws a balled-up napkin at Lila, hitting her square in the face. Lila just smiles.  
  
“Aight, Sis. Anything for you.”  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to later that night cuz Creator Twitchy is lazy af~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ There’s a soft knock on Sans’s bedroom door.  
  
“Who’s there?” he calls, smiling.  
  
“Why Aaron.”  
  
“Why Aaron who?”  
  
“Why Aaron you opening the door?”  
  
Sans chuckles, getting up and opening the door. Lila smiles up at him. “About damn time!”  
  
“Yeah yeah, kid. What did you need?” He leans on the door’s frame, looking down at her with a lazy smile.  
  
“Um...well...C-Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you about something...in private...I don’t really want Penny or the others to hear me…” Lila brings her hand up to her opposite arm, rubbing it nervously, looking down. Sans gives her an odd look, but covers it up quickly.  
  
“Sure, kid. It’s a bit of a mess in here.”  
  
“When is it ever _not_ a mess in here?”  
  
“Touche.”  
  
He closes the door behind her, then goes to sit on the edge of his bed. “You can sit down if you want.” She nods, sitting next to him, keeping her head down. “What’s wrong, kiddo?”  
  
She shakes her head. “N-nothing...I-it’s just…”  
  
“Don’t lie to me, kiddo.”  
  
She sighs. “I’m scared.”  
  
“Of what?”  
  
“Going back to the surface.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Sans, me and Penny _ran away_ from a shelter. They might try and bring us back when we get up there!!”  
  
“You’re almost 18, though, aren’t you? You’ll be a legal adult, you can just adopt Penny and take care of her. Your birthday is only in 2 weeks. I’m sure we can keep em off of ya until then.”  
  
She shrugs. “I don’t know...It probably won’t work. They’ll find some way to take her from me.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“That’s how it always works out. Never in the way I want it to.”  
  
Sans sighs, rubbing his palms against his face. “Listen kid,” he lays his hands on top of hers, “me, Loba and Pap are not gonna let em take Penny, okay? If all else fails, one of _us_ will adopt her. We won’t let anythin happen to her.”  
  
Her voice is small when she finally speaks again. “Promise?” She holds out her pinkie finger to him.  
  
He stares at her for a moment, then wraps his pinkie (phalange? X3 ) around hers. “I promise, Lila.”  
  
She finally raises her head, her eyes wet from tears. Slowly, she moves to wrap her arms around him, hugging him. He lays his head on the top of hers, hugging her back.  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **  
  
_I made you make another promise, and yet...I broke mine. Stars, I’m so sorry, Sans. Please...Please...forgive me...I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Please...just take care of her...I’m begging you._  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “It’s broken!! It’s finally broken!! The barrier is gone!! Lila! Penny! You did it!!” Loba squeals, hugging the two girls.  
  
Penny laughs, Lila smiles, hugging La Loba back. Loba runs over to the other monsters, pointing at the sunrise, laughing and carrying on. Penny walks over to Papyrus, hugging him. Lila stares out at the sunrise, as Sans walks up to her.  
  
“Well...You did it, kiddo. Thank you.” He turns his head to her, patting her on the back.  
  
Lila just nods, staying quiet. “Something wrong, kid?” He looks at her, concerned.  
  
“Everything is wrong.”  
  
“Wh- Kid! Lila!!”  
  
“Sans...I’m so sorry. This isn’t me doing this...Please believe me...I’m s-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”  
  
“Lila!!!” Penny lunges for her, but someone, or something...holds her back.  
  
**_Everything goes black._ **  
****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_I’m so sorry…_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_RESET               CONTINUE_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_-RESET_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Please don’t do this, Laila. Please...Don’t hurt them…_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_**_Name the Fallen Child._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_-L a i l a_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_I  A M  B R O K E N,  J U S T  L I K E  M Y  P R O M I S E S._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I A M B R O K E N


	5. We are BrokenBridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are broken bridges, crumbling in the depths of the chasms separating our worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the starting for the next arc of BridgeVerse!!! As the main arc of Bridgetale is actually rather close to its closing, this is next arc that will be appearing!! Hope y'all like it.
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

_“Doctor!!” The worker ran into the main room of the laboratory. “We believe we have acquired suitable subjects for the experiments!!”_  
  
_Doctor_ **_ahfdbiew I am sorry we do not know who you are speaking of._ ** _turned towards the worker, nodding. “Bring them in.”_  
  
_Two young human girls were (quite literally) dropped in front of him moments later. “Excuse you, sir. You are not to handle the subjects that roughly. They are valuable and the next time I see you acting as such will result in your termination. In more ways than one.” The doctor growls at the worker, who quickly scurries off (literally). He then turns to the two girls, looking over them._  
  
_One, possibly the elder of them, has platinum blonde hair, and porcelain skin. Her eyes are a striking blue, dark with fear. She seems to be possibly around 6 or 7 years of age, and is clutching the younger one, who seems to be only 4 or 5 years of age. This one is the complete opposite of the elder, with pitch black hair and almost red-brown eyes, but with the same paleness and small stature. Her expression is blank, as if trying to stay strong for the elder, who seems already near a panic._  
  
_“Hello, girls. I am Doctor_ **_sehergjtw I am sorry we do not know who you are speaking of_ ** _. What are your names?” He sits down on the ground, to meet their level._  
  
_The younger one stares at him, an unreadable expression on her face. Her dark eyes move over him, inspecting him. The elder grips her tighter, fear evident on her face, but she is the first to speak up. “Lily. I’m Lily. This is Lina. Why are we here? Where are we? What are you going to do to us?!” She snarls at him, baring her teeth in what she undoubtedly thought was a threatening manner._  
  
_The doctor chuckles. “Don’t worry, dear. Nothing bad will happen to you. We need you girls for something very important to us.”_  
  
_This time, Lina speaks up. “That man said something about ‘espeareements’. What are those?”_  
  
_“‘Experiments’. Yes, that could be a more...unsavory...name for them. But they are more like special tests that will change your body a bit. If those tests are successful, you two girls could become something incredible.”_  
  
_Lily looks at him warily. “Will they hurt us?”_  
  
_The doctor returns her stare. “They could, I won’t lie to you. They definitely won’t all feel good. But if you cooperate, and don’t fight us when we are working, I promise I’ll make sure it hurts as little as possible, if at all. Okay?” He extends his hand to her. Lily stares at him for a minute, then takes his hand, still clutching Lina._  
  
_“Okay.”_  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_He was such a liar. They hurt. They hurt so bad. I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt at first, I tried not to struggle, I did what I was told, like a good girl. But it hurt. And it hurt Lily even worse. She always ended up getting the worse of everything. Especially when those workers started...touching...us. Without that man knowing somehow. About 4 years into us being there is when they started. Every fucking day. It was subtle at first. Their disgusting and rough hands lingering in places. They ignored Nel and Lo for the most part when they came around, until they got older. Eventually, it just got worse. They did such horrible fucking things. When Nala and Lana came along, they started doing it to them almost immediately. I think the fact that they showed off their Wolfconian traits had something to do with it. It was more appealing._ ** ****  
****  
**_And yet, Lily kept taking the worse of it. She tried to protect us, being the oldest. But it just kept getting worse and worse. They took something so precious from her. From all of us._ ** ****  
****  
**_They took our innocence._ ** ****  
****  
**_Finally, though, Lily cracked. She used her magic. She never used it unless they were doing tests, unlike the rest of us who could. She used that huge animal skull thing and killed a few of the workers, blew a hole in the wall of our shared cell. I stood beside her, and we both used ours, and blew up more and more of the lab, Nel and Lo carrying Nala and Lana. We ran. Eventually we made our way to the outer part of the lab. And there he was. That fucking liar. He was talking to some of the workers. The ones who actually had done the worst things to us. He seemed mad, but I didn’t notice it at first. All I could see was red. Literally._ ** ****  
****  
**_My magic was sparking off. My eye burned. I ran at him, and pushed him, fully intent on falling into oblivion with him. But Lily grabbed me, threw me back, then grabbed him. The platform broke, the workers fell into the Core-thing...I’m pretty sure that’s what it was called. Nel had grabbed hold of Lily, who was still holding onto him. I yelled at Lily to let him go, let him fall into the Core._ ** ****  
****  
**_She yelled back at me, saying it wasn’t his fault. She had already told him what was happening earlier that day, when everyone else was still asleep. Apparently, when I had pushed him he was getting ready to beat the shit out of the workers, and let them fall into the Core._ ** ****  
****  
**_He yelled up at me. He was going to kill them. He was so mad that those disgusting fucks had hurt his daughters._ ** ****  
****  
**_He called us his daughters. I think he was crying. I heard him yell again. He was pleading. “Please, kill me. I’d rather die than be forgotten in the Core.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_I could hear Lily talking, but I couldn’t figure out what she was saying. Then I heard something crack. I looked over, a dark orange bone was sticking out of the piece of the platform Lily and him were hanging against. Lana killed him. Nel and Lana tried pulling Lily up, me and Lo holding everyone to the part of the platform that wasn’t broken._ ** ****  
****  
**_It didn’t work. They fell. They all fell. Me and Lo were the only ones left there. Soon, everything went black._ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_It wasn’t his fault. I think Lina learned that. After we fell, me and Nel found ourselves alone, out in what we learned was called “snow”. We met some really nice people. Two skeletons. One was named Papyrus, he was super laid-back and likes to smoke. The other was called Sans, he was really fun and energetic, and seemed to like the color blue. His eyes were so cool. They always had literal stars in them! I adored him and his brother, they took care of me and Nel._ ** ****  
****  
**_I just wish we could have stayed like that forever. But soon enough, our past caught up with us. Papyrus found out me and Nel were even less normal than before. We had gone to Hotland to see his friend, Undyne. Nel and I freaked out. We completely broke down. Dear stars, it looked so much like that awful place._ ** ****  
****  
**_When we got home, Papyrus interrogated me and Nel, and eventually we had to tell him the truth. He was understanding once he heard the whole story, and even offered to try and help us find our sisters. Nel was excited, and she hugged him, which surprised all of us. She hated physical contact of any kind that wasn’t from me. Sans had learned that very quickly when she almost impaled him with a bone when he first tried to hug her. That’s when Papyrus initially found out we definitely weren’t just humans. He didn’t say anything about it, and neither did Sans, who just apologized for scaring her._ ** ****  
****  
**_As time went on, we got used to everything. We actually managed to go into Undyne’s lab. It was actually really cool. It wasn’t near as cold or bare as that one had been. She really liked anime. She even had Inuyasha, which I had watched as a kid before we found ourselves in the lab. We even got to meet Napstaton, which was so cool! Sans and Papyrus had made us some new clothes. Papyrus was really good at sewing. I had a cute light blue dress with a big blue bow in the back. Sans said I looked like a girl version of him with skin and hair. He was always so silly. Nel had a light orange sweater with dark orange sleeves, and these super cool tights that had a galaxy pattern. Although, I don’t think any of them knew what that meant. Sometimes I forget Nel has never seen the stars, and neither has Sans or Papy… Hm...Am...I forgetting something? Oh yeah. Her. That girl with the brown eyes. Who isn’t Lina...but is? I’m...not sure…_ ** ****  
****  
**_She doesn’t like the others. She wants me to hurt them, because she thinks they’ll betray us like he did. But he didn’t betray us! He didn’t know! She doesn’t care. She wants them to hurt...But I don’t…_ ** ****  
****  
**_I’m sorry. I have to go._ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_We woke up in the lab again. A large monster was standing over us. We later found out his name was Asgore, he was the king of this place, which was apparently called the “Underground”. He helped us get out of there. We met his wife, Toriel, and two skeletons named Sans and Papyrus. Sans had a gold tooth, and a really fluffy jacket. His left eye was always glowing red. It reminded me of something...someone...not ‘him’...but...I can’t remember. Papyrus was really tall, and edgy. He had a lot of spikes on his clothes, and a dark red scarf that looked kind of tattered. He and Sans both had scars on their skulls, and this seemed to distress Lo for some reason. Stars, she was always so caring. It’s going to get her hurt again, I swear._ ** ****  
****  
**_Sans had given me his jacket to wear over my tattered hospital gown, and Papyrus let Lo wear his scarf. This seemed to shock Sans, who told me Papyrus would never even let anyone touch his scarf, let alone wear it. This actually made me smile a bit, but that smile faded quickly. Papyrus had picked up Lo, as to carry her, since her leg was hurt. But I freaked out. I had summoned one of those blasters and tried to shoot him with it, but something happened to my SOUL and I couldn’t. Sans had grabbed me, making me float in the air. I started screaming, I hated being picked up with magic. I fucking despised it. One of the workers knew gravity magic and had used it on me a couple of times to keep me from fighting them._ ** ****  
****  
**_He saw my SOUL. He could see the amalgamate of monster and human it was. And he could see that piece of ‘him’. Lo had a piece, too. But we didn’t find that out till a lot later. But apparently, there was something else in her SOUL, which was what was keeping her from being able to use magic._ ** ****  
****  
**_He put me down quickly, apologizing. I think he understood. He told Papyrus he probably shouldn’t carry Lo, that it made me nervous, but I spoke up, telling him it was alright. I just got scared._ ** ****  
****  
**_I was so fucking scared. Of everything. It got a little better as time went on. I had been missing 4 teeth, 2 on each side of my front teeth, top and bottom. I probably hit my face on something when the platform had gone down. Sans got me gold fillers, so we kinda matched. I liked it. He was nice to me. He made sure never to touch me unless I could see him. Papyrus learned to keep his voice down around me and Lo, or when we were asleep. They were so nice._ ** ****  
****  
**_But she wasn’t. She liked to scream at night. I don’t know her name. All I know is that she doesn’t like Sans and Papyrus. Hell, she doesn’t even really like Lo, but she just kinda ignores her. She wants me to hurt them...No… I don’t want to fight. She says to press FIGHT. What does that mean? FIGHT. I don’t wanna FIGHT. No._ ** ****  
****  
**_I don’t want to FIGHT anymore. But I can’t stop. I have to protect them. All of them… I’m sorry._ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_We woke up in this white powdery thing, I learned it was called snow. Lana was unconscious. It wasn’t hard to carry her, even with how young we BOTH were at the time. I was barefoot, in nothing but that tattered hospital gown. But I forced myself to keep walking, even in the heavy snow. I had to find somewhere we could be safe, or at least could get warm. We eventually made our way to a bright area with lots of big structures. I learned they were called buildings later on. We entered one, with was filled with smoke and loud noise. I saw this spider woman on the counter, with a pipe-looking thing in one of her hands. She saw me, and jumped down. I flinched back a bit, Lana still in my arms, my ears flattening and my tail going down. Me and Lana were the only ones from the group who had the ears and tail. She looked me and Lana over, then crouched down to our level._ ** ****  
****  
**_Her name was Muffet. She led us to a room in the back of the building, which had a bed and something that was called a TV. Later, we found out that was where customers who got sick or too drunk to drive could stay for a bit till they were sober again. It was so warm. I laid Lana down on the bed and covered her up in the blankets, taking one of the extras for myself, and wrapped myself up, sitting next to her on the bed. Eventually, Muffet came back, and behind her were two skeletons._ ** ****  
****  
**_Their names were Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus had a collar and was really tall. He liked to smoke, and had a gold tooth. Sans was a lot shorter, but still at least twice my height. He was really loud, and had stars in his eyes, and a big red scarf and was wearing short shorts. I still don’t get why he does that even now. He looks so goofy with them on._ ** ****  
****  
**_I could hear Muffet talking to them, but I couldn’t understand what she was saying. Sans had come over, trying to talk me, but I couldn’t understand what he was saying. I told him this, and I guess he understood, because he looked at me, shocked. He started talking again, his voice lower, and I could understand him. He asked me where I learned to talk like that. I looked between him and Papyrus, unconsciously reaching for Lana, who seemed to be waking up._ ** ****  
****  
**_She freaked out when she saw Sans and Papyrus, her eye glowing and smoking. She summoned a wall of her dark orange bones between me and Sans. I tried to calm her down, but she wasn’t having it. Sans and Papyrus looked shocked. Muffet had left by now. I managed to get the bone wall down, but Lana was still freaking out._ ** ****  
****  
**_Sans crouched down by the side of the bed, getting to Lana’s level, his eyelights glowing softly at her. She seemed to be comforted by this. He reached out for her, but hesitated, looking at me. I guess he wanted to make sure it was okay for him to try and touch her. I nodded at him, and eventually Lana crawled towards him. He picked her up, bouncing her slightly on his side. She laughed at this, which surprised me. I hadn’t heard her laugh since she was a baby, which actually wasn’t all that long before, if I think about it now that I know what years are._ ** ****  
****  
**_Papyrus came over to me, crouching beside me. He asked what our names were. I told him I was Nala, and the one Sans was holding was Lana. He asked me where we came from. All I said was “a dark and cold place.” I told him we had lost our sisters, and our dad. Lana had to hurt him so we wouldn’t forget him. I think this concerned Papyrus._ ** ****  
****  
**_Later, we met a girl named La Loba. She had ears and a tail like me and Lana. I liked her. She was kinda mean at first, but she seemed to warm up to us pretty quickly. She was so pretty. Her eyes were this really bright green and she was so fun to be around._ ** ****  
****  
**_She got me and Lana some new clothes. Lana has this dark orange and red turtleneck shirt, and this really cool tights with fur lining the inside. Sans even gave her one of his old scarves, which she almost never takes off nowadays. I got this really cute short jacket with fur on the hood, the end of the sleeves and on the edges of the jacket itself. I also got a cool undershirt for it with a skeleton design. Papyrus said he thought it would look cool on me. I loved it. Me and Lana have matched furry boots too, and I was able to get a scarf of my own! It’s a lot longer than Lana’s, and always flaps behind me when I run._ ** ****  
****  
**_I like it here. I feel safe._  
**  
****  
_But you're not._  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_It’s all gone. Everyone is gone. I’m so sorry, Lily, Nel, Lo, Nala, Lana, Sans, Papyrus.. I’m so sorry. I can’t stop fighting. I have to keep going. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. But it’s okay. I found someone who is going to help me. He calls himself “Echo”. He’s going to help me find her. To find Lila. She can help bring everyone back, to fix everything. She will create our Bridges. We will all be together again soon. I promise. Stars, I’m so sorry all of this happened._  
** ****  
****  
**_My name is Elina. I am from a Broken Bridge. This Bridge fell. I have to find Lila. She will help tell the Tale of our Bridges._ ** ****  
****  
**_My name is Liliana. I am from a Broken Bridge. This Bridge swapped. I have to find Lila. She will help tell the Tale of our Bridges._ ** ****  
****  
**_My name is Nel. I am from a Broken Bridge. This Bridge swapped. I have to find Astrid. She will help tell the Tale of our Bridges._ ** ****  
****  
**_My name is Lo. I am from a Broken Bridge. This Bridge fell. I have to find Astrid. She will help tell the Tale of our Bridges._ ** ****  
****  
**_My name is Nala. I am from a Broken Bridge. This Bridge is gone. I am fine._ ** ****  
****  
**_My name is Lana. I am from a Broken Bridge. This Bridge is gone. We are fine._ ** ****  
****  
**_We are Bridgefell._ ** ****  
****  
**_We are Bridgeswap._ ** ****  
****  
**_We are a BrokenBridge._ ** ****  
****  
****  
**_We are BrokenBridges._ ** ****  
****  
  
**_CONTINUE      RESET_ ** ****  
****  
  
**_CONTINUE_ ** ****  
****  
  
  
  
****  
**_Stay away from my daughters, Nina._  ** ** _  
_ ** ****_Oh, doctor. How exactly are you going to save them from me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop. This was a really long chapter. Dang. Welp, I've been needing to update BridgeVerse anyways. So here you go!! By the way, Lily and Lina are from Florida, so they have never seen snow before, which is why Lily was so confused as to what it was when she first finds herself in Bridgeswap. Also, Nala and Lana are only about 6-7 and 3-4 years of age, respectively, when they find themselves in BrokenBridge (not BrokenBridges, which is the name of this arc), which is why Nala's way of explaining what is happening kind of cringy to read. At least to me. There are too many damn "and's" and run-ons, and sentence fragments and it bugs me. Like there are more there than usual in my writing and I dislike it XD. Just for clarification, also:
> 
> Lina and Lo are "Bridgefell"
> 
> Lily and Nel are "Bridgeswap"
> 
> Nala and Lana are "BrokenBridge"
> 
> This whole arc is "BrokenBridges"
> 
> There you go!!
> 
> Please stay tuned for some later episode of:
> 
> BRIDGEVERSE!
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	6. Welcome to BridgeVerse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen Child's name is Lila.
> 
> No, it's Laila.
> 
> No.
> 
>  
> 
> It's Lila.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

_We fell again. Penny was already gone when I woke up. I don’t want to do this. Laila’s mad. I’m scared. She hurt Toriel. She hurt all the monsters in the Ruins. She won’t stop._ _  
_ _  
_ _Sans was confused when I came out. He didn’t say anything, but I could tell he was angry. I broke my promise. I didn’t want to. I made him make two promises, when I couldn’t even keep my own. I can’t find Penny. I’m fine with that. Hopefully I can keep from finding her, so Laila won’t hurt her._ _  
_ _  
_ _She killed La Loba. She killed all those poor monsters in Snowdin. I couldn’t get her to stop. Please, just stop._ _  
_ _  
_ _Sans, I’m sorry I broke my promise. I never wanted to. Please...please stop me._ _  
_ _  
_ “HALT, HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY. HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I AM TALKING TO YOU.”  
  
_Papyrus, please move. Run. Sans, stop me. Please._ _  
_ _  
_ “FIRST, YOU ARE VERY WEIRD. NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE…THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER…”  
  
_Papyrus. RUN._ _  
_ _  
_ “IT FEELS...LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY!”  
  
_PAPYRUS!! PLEASE!! RUN!!_ _  
_ _  
_ “AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! ...HEY! QUIT MOVING!”  
  
_Laila, don’t! Please don’t hurt him!_ **_Shhh, dear. It will all be over soon. Remember, I am the only one who will ever LOVE you. They are in the way._ ** _No, Laila. You don’t have to do this._ **_Hush, dear._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS...WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!”  
  
**_How sweet. The imbecile thinks he can help you. Sweet...and idiotic. He is just in the way. He is an obstacle, a nuisance._ **  
  
“I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!”  
  
* **Papyrus is sparing you.** **  
** **  
** _Papyrus, no!!_  
  
  
  
_All I could see was his sweet smiling face as Laila forced me closer to him. Then a flash of red. The smell of a bonfire. Penny ran in front of him. She took the blow._ _  
_ _  
_ _I’m an awful big sister._ _  
_ _  
_ “PENNY!!” _Papyrus caught her as she fell back, the blood staining her white shirt. She was gasping, her hands holding the wound. She looked up at me, a knowing look in her eyes. She called out to me, her voice was shaky._ _  
_ _  
_ “Lila. I know this isn’t you. I know Laila’s taken you over. But, you need to fight her. Don’t let her continue. I know you are strong enough, Lila. Please, don’t...don’t let her...her keep going. You’re strong, Big Sis. I know you can do it.” _She turned her head up to look at Papyrus. I felt sick as she looked back at me._ “We believe in you, Lila.” _Her breathing turned shallow. She died with her eyes fixed on me, that loving smile still on her face. I cried. I could feel the tears falling._ _  
_ _  
_ _Then something weird happened. Her face started to crack. Her whole body started to crack._ _  
_ _  
_ _She turned to dust. Like all the monsters Laila had killed...She turned to dust._ _  
_ _  
_ _This surprised Papyrus, as he looked down at the pile of dust and her clothes. He picked up her orange ribbon and scarf, then looked up at me, his face holding a look of pure shock and confusion. I fell to the ground, onto my knees. I could feel my body again. I felt like I was slowly regaining control of my limbs. I screamed. All I could do was scream. I could see Sans in the corner of my eyes, but my eyes were focused on that little orange ribbon._ _  
_ _  
_ _I had given her that for her 8th birthday. She always wore it. She never let anyone touch it other than me. Hell, she scratched a kid’s eye, permanently damaging it, when they tried to take it from her. I had given her the scarf for her 15th birthday, which was about a month before we found ourselves in the Underground. She hadn’t taken it off unless she had to shower. She even slept in it. I felt my body moving to get up, making its way towards Papyrus. I stood there, in front of him, looking down at the ribbon and scarf in his hands._ _  
_ _  
_ _I took them and ran. I didn’t look back. I heard Sans yelling, but I kept moving. My body wasn’t mine anymore. I don’t think Laila took over then, but it was like I still didn’t have control. I just ran._ _  
_ _  
_ _I’m such an awful big sister. I didn’t deserve Penelope one damn bit._ _  
_ _  
_ _I didn’t deserve that beautiful fucking girl._ _  
_ _  
_ _The only thing I deserve is to burn in hell for my sins._ _  
_ _  
_ _I finally made my way to Waterfall. Laila took control again. I just detached myself as she killed everyone else. Something weird happened when we came near the Echo Flowers though. I felt something. I managed to make her stop for a bit so I could look at them._ _  
_ _  
_ _I was listening to the flowers for at least 10 minutes before I heard it. It was my voice. I was talking to someone. I had been in Waterfall before, and I had talked with Penny in here, but it sounded like I was talking to a man. His voice almost sounded like Sans, but it was rougher, more gravelly. And it had a weird undertone to it, like someone else was talking under his words, in a different language. My voice sounded weird too. I sounded older, more tired. With that same undertone. I couldn’t tell what we were saying, but I caught one word._ _  
_ _  
_ _Nina._ _  
_ _  
_ _I don’t know who “Nina” is, but when I heard it, I felt sick again. Like this awful feeling, one that made my hair stand on end. It was like a dark omen. Laila made me leave after that._ _  
_ _  
_ _She killed Undyne pretty quickly. We made it to Hotland, she killed Mettaton. We kept going, her killing, me...I just stayed silent. I couldn’t face those monsters. Ones I had befriended...with La Loba and Penny alongside me. Laila came across a Wolfconian child...she forced me to watch as she killed it._ _  
_ _  
_ _I should burn._ _  
_ _  
_ _We made it through New Home and to a golden hall. Oh stars, I belong in hell._ _  
_ _  
_ _Sans was at the other end of the hallway. Please, kill me Sans. I deserve it._ _  
_ _  
_ “Hey kiddo. You’ve been busy. So, I’ve gotta question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change…? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?”  
  
_No. I don’t._ _  
_ _  
_ “Heh...Alright...Well here’s a better question...Who the fuck is Laila?”  
  
**_Ooooh. This is interesting._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **“Oh. So you know of me? Hahaha, sooo smart, Sansy.”** _Shut up, Laila._ _  
_ _  
_ “Yeah, I’ve heard your name around town. So tell me, ‘Laila’. Who are you? What do you have to do with Lila? What do you want with monsters?” _Shut up, Sans._ _  
_ _  
_ **“I...am an old friend of Lila’s. All I want is to show Lila how much I LOVE her. And how I am the only one who will ever LOVE her. These monsters are just getting in the way of that. You are all** **_in the way._ ** **So you all need to be** **_moved._ ** **”** **  
** **  
** “How the fuck is killing all of her friends showing her you love her?! How the fuck does that made any goddamn sense?!” _Sans, please stop. Just kill me. Just get it over with. KILL ME._ _  
_ _  
_ **“LILA IS MINE AND NOBODY ELSE CAN HAVE HER! SHE IS MINE MINE MINE! AND YOU MONSTERS ARE IN THE WAY!!!”** _She ran at him. I screamed, though no one could hear me. I thought she was going to kill him, but…_ _  
_ _  
_ _He dodged it._ _  
_ _  
_ “What? You thought I was just going to stand there and take it? Well, now you wasted your turn. And I ain’t letting ya have another one till we get to the bottom of this. We’re just gonna stay on mine.” _Sans...Why can’t you just kill me? Please...just kill me._ _  
_ _  
_ **“Ugh. You’re wasting my time, you bag of bones.”**  
  
“You’ve got all the time in the world right now, kid. Get over it. So. Do you think, that by killing all of the people she cares about, that Lila will love you back?”  
  
**“Of course. I’ll be the only person she has left, so I’ll be the only one she can love.”** **  
** **  
** “She doesn’t have to love you, ya know. By doing all this, the only thing she’s gonna do is fucking hate you.”  
  
**“Lila doesn’t have it in her to hate people. I’ve done this kind of stuff to her almost her whole life, and she still doesn’t hate me.”** **  
** **  
** “Are you fucking kidding me?! You’ve tortured her, her whole fucking life. And she doesn’t hate you? I don’t fucking believe that.”  
  
**“Like I said, she doesn’t have it in her to hate people. She told me herself. It’s because she understands why I do what I do. She doesn’t like it, no, but she doesn’t hate me for it.”** **  
** **  
** “Lila, you really are too good of a goddamn person, ya know that? This world doesn’t fucking deserve you one bit. But that doesn’t mean you should let this psycho bitch keep controlling you. I know you can hear me, kid! Wake up, dammit!!”  
  
_Sans…_ _  
_ _  
_ **“She can’t hea-”** **  
** **  
** “You can shut the fuck up. I’m not fucking talking to you. Lila, kid. I know you can hear me. I need you to listen to me. Penny was right. You are strong enough to overcome her. You are strong enough to win. We believe in you, Lila. Me, Papyrus, La Loba, Penny. Everyone. It doesn’t matter what Laila made you do. We know you didn’t want to do it…”  
  
_No...You’re wrong…_ _  
_ _  
_ “When you RESET, I’ll admit I was pissed. I knew what it meant. It just proved how much I hate making promises. But when I heard what Penny said, I realized this wasn’t your decision. You kept your promise. You didn’t FIGHT. But now, I need you to FIGHT. FIGHT Laila. I know you can do it, kiddo. So please, wake up!! Come home!!”  
  
**“Enough! You are so annoying trash bag!!”** _She started moving. She was trying to force the turn. While she was focused on that though, I managed to take control of my left arm, and took the knife from my right hand. I stabbed myself in that shoulder._ _  
_ _  
_ _I managed to force my body back under my control. It surprised her enough for her hold to loosen. I yanked the knife out, and threw it to the side._ _  
_ _  
_ _And I ran._ _  
_ _  
_ _Past Sans. All the way to Asgore’s throne room. I could see Flowey talking to him. I had seen him in the past run, just before me and Penny broke the barrier. Penny was able to convince him to come up with us. He looked at me, a shocked look on his little face. Asgore turned to me._ _  
_ _  
_ “Oh. I’m guessing you are the child this flower was just telling me about. The one wh-”  
  
“We don’t have time, Asgore.” _I forced my SOUL out of my body. The green in the middle of it was bright, Laila was pissed. I held it up to him._ _  
_ _  
_ “Please! The other SOULs. I need their help. Please, help me bring back everyone! Help me break the barrier!”  
  
“But child, I don’t think you can do that, even with your Determination or the combined power of the other SOULs-”  
  
“I don’t care. I’m going to do it. Even if it kills me. Please! Take it! Bring everyone back! FREE THEM!”  
  
_I could feel the other SOULs. They called out to me. I could feel their warmth around me. Their voices._ _  
_ _  
_ _They wanted to help. They brought them back. I could hear Penny and La Loba’s voices. I could hear Sans and Papyrus. Everyone._ _  
_ _  
_ _I turned back toward them, smiling. I looked at La Loba and Penny._ _  
_ _  
_ “I love you, my wonderful sisters.”  
  
_I remember you, La Loba. And Penny, I’m so sorry. I hope you all can forgive me._ _  
_ _  
_ _I’m cold. But I feel warm too. It’s dark. Darker. Yet Darker._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _D E T E R M I N A T I O N._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ **Oh, you are quite a special child, aren’t you, Lila? Come to me. I wish to help you.** **  
** **  
** **_Who are you? Where am I?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **My name is Gaster. You are in the Void.** **  
** **  
** **_What do you want from me?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **I want to help you on your new mission.** **  
** **  
** **_What mission?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **To create Bridges to the other worlds. Your story is a special one. You are the one who will create Bridges to stories similar to yours, ones that are fated to die without your help.** **  
** **  
** **_You talk really weird._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **It’s in Wingdings, dear.** **  
** **  
** **_Like the font? Oh my stars, what is with this damn font theme?! Hell, Laila is a font, too._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **Haha. Yes it is a bit of recurring thing with a few of us. Well, I wish to give you my power, so that you may be able to create these Bridges.** **  
** **  
** **_Why do I need to make these ‘Bridges’? What are they for?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **To connect the rest of BridgeVerse.** **  
** **  
** **_What the fuck is BridgeVerse?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **This world. Amongst many others. Your story is called Bridgetale. There are many others like it. There are others looking for you. They need you to help tell their story. I am going to send you to someone I think can help you along your journey. Now, please. Accept my power.** **  
** **  
** **_What about Laila? And Penny? And all the monsters who are on the Surface now?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **Laila will be taken care of. And I will send someone to the Surface to help them. Plus, I believe Penny will be of great help as well. Come here, dear Lila.** **  
** **  
** **_Will it hurt?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **No. But it will probably feel rather odd. Since you are not fully human though, your body will accept the magic much easier.** **  
** **  
** **_That’s right. I’m Wolfconian, aren’t I?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **Yes.** _I could feel his magic already. It was cold, but warm at the same time. Like how I felt when I broke the barrier. Was that him that time too? I guess so._ **Now, I am going to send you to him. He already knows you are to come, but he is a bit...oh what would that word be? Mistrusting of people. And can be a bit...troublesome. Mischievous might be a better word.** **  
** **  
** **_Alright. I’m ready._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **Goodbye, Delilah.** **  
** **  
** **_  
_ ** _The next thing I felt was something soft. I was on flowers again. I look up. All I can see is are red eyes. Sharp teeth. I could smell smoke._ _  
_ _  
_ “So you’re the chick I was supposed to wait for, huh? Well, hello there, sweetheart. You can call me Echofell, or maybe Echo for short. Or Fell. I don’t really care.”  
  
_That’s the voice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to BridgeVerse everyone. Now, that the initial arc has been finished, we can get into the good shit. Or less shitty shit. I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far, and if you are, PLEEAASSEE leave kudos and/or a comment. Cuz ya know, us author-chans really appreciate feedback to know that our writing heavy into the AMs is worth it. I mean, it's only about midnight for me right now, but I've worked on other chapters heavy into the AMs before. (specifically the last chapter that was posted on Bridgetale and the last few chapters on MSATC). So yeah. There is a lot more to come here on BridgeVerse. Also, if y'all want, on both BridgeVerse and MSATC I'm probably going to be doing special short extras for when updates are kinda slow to happen, plus I've found doing little shorts kinda helps with my writers' block, cuz it lets me get out little ideas I have for random things that might not be apart of the main storyline. So if you guys think that's cool, let me know and I probably add it!! So yeah. 
> 
> Stay tuned for some later episode of...
> 
> BRIDGEVERSE.
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	7. Fallen Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo. Two updates within a week???!?! Oh my gosh guys. There will be another one coming soon hopefully. We'll be visiting everyone on the Surface then. SO!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“Where am I?” I sit up on the flowers. They smell different from the ones I fell on the first time I entered the Underground. They almost smell like...He’s talking again. He kind of reminds me of Sans, just a lot edgier, and taller. He seems to be a skeleton, too.  
  
“You are in a broken timeline. This whole place is glitched the fuck out. I’ve been stuck here a long time. But you, sweetheart, may be able to actually move back and forth through your little ‘bridges’ from here. Gaster asked me to help you find your way around, and I ain’t got anything better to do, so what the hell?” He smiles, more like a smirk, but it was kind of awkward, showing off a gold tooth amongst other razor sharp white ones. I just stared at him.   
  
“Hey, take a picture, doll, it’ll last longer.” He smirks as he pulls out one of those old cameras that print the picture out immediately, and snaps a picture of me. I blink, surprised.   
  
“H-hey, don’t take pictures of me!”   
  
“Sorry, sweetheart. It’s a bit of a security thing for me. Helps me make sure whatever I’m seeing is real. I was taking pictures of these cute little flowers a minute ago, then something even cuter fell on them.” He chuckles. His voice is so similar to the one from the Echo Flowers. He took the picture from the end of the camera, shaking it. He turned it around, showing my flushed and shocked face. Other than that, it honestly wasn’t that bad of a photo. But me being the insecure little thing I was, I tried to take it from him.   
  
“Give that to me!! I look awful!” I swiped at the air, trying to take it from him. He got up, holding the picture up in the air. Me being as short as I am, and him as tall as he was, I had no hope of reaching it. Like damn, he was at least almost as tall as Papyrus had been, and Papyrus was at least 7 feet, maybe taller. He just laughed at me, keeping the photo out of my reach.   
  
“You never gave me your name, doll.” He slips the photo into his back pocket after I finally gave up on trying to get it.   
  
“What? Gaster never told you?”   
  
“Nah, sweetheart. Old man’s got a penchant for being cryptic and leaving out basic information. So, what can I call ya? Or would you prefer I just kept calling you ‘sweetheart’ or ‘doll’?”   
  
“It’s Lila. My name is Lila.”   
  
“Nah, I think I’ll keep calling you ‘sweetheart’ and ‘doll’. It suits you better.”   
  
I flip him off. He just chuckles at that. “You even know how that would work, doll?” He lights a cigarette, puffing out a cloud of smoke a couple seconds later.   
  
“Well, y’all monsters are made of magic, right? I’m guessing you can probably make a magic dick or something like that.” He chokes on the smoke at this.   
  
“Fucking hell, that’s a damn good guess.” He keeps coughing.   
  
“Okay, enough talk about magical skeleton genitalia. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Gaster said you were going to help me, so fucking help me already.” I cross my arms over my chest, both in a gesture of annoyance and self-consciousness. He shrugs, having recovered and puffed out another cloud of smoke. I cough as I wave the smoke cloud away. He chuckles at this.   
  
“No idea, sweetheart. I’m guessing we’re just gonna have to walk around and hope we find some kind of special fucking portal that just appears and wisks you away to a new world.”   
  
“You know what? I’m gonna do just fucking that.” I walk past him, making my way to an area that looked like Waterfall and Hotland had been smashed together. I hear Fell behind me, catching up.   
  
“Hey, you really shouldn’t just run off. I’m supposed to be your _guide_ remember?”   
  
“Yeah, a hell of a guide you’re being, Fell.”   
  
“We’ve barely talked for like 10 minutes, and you haven’t even asked me that many questions, doll. How about you slow the fuck down and take a minute before running off into stars-knows-where and inevitably getting yourself hurt.” He grabs my arm. His grip is gentle, but it still startles me and I swing on him. I feel my body become heavy, as if I were paralyzed.   
  
“Hey, doll. No need to be so on edge. See, this is exactly why I told you we should wait before you do anything. You’re too wound up, you won’t be able to do whatever it is you’re supposed to do properly if you’re like this.”   
  
By this point, I’m on a bridge like the one that me and Penny had crossed when being chased by Undyne. She had collapsed on the end near one of Sans’s hotdog stands, and Penny and I got some cups of water to pour on her. I glare at Fell, yanking my arm from his grasp.   
  
“Don’t fucking touch me. I don’t need you to tell me how I should finish my mission.”   
  
“And what exactly is that mission?”   
  
“Apparently, I have to make ‘bridges’ between worlds that have stories similar to mine.”   
  
“What the fuck does that mean?”   
  
“I have no idea.”   
  
“I still think you should wait till you have some time to calm down from whatever happened back in your world.”   
  
“How the fuck would you know anything about any of that?”   
  
“I don’t. Gaster told me that you probably be anxious or just emotional in general because something pretty big had happened in your world before you would come here. All I know other than that is that you technically died. And that does a lot to the SOUL, so I really think you should wait a bit before you end up doing something reckless.”   
  
“I don’t need you to fucking babysit me.” I turn to continue walking. He appears in front of me, causing me to step back a bit.   
  
“No, but you do need someone to at least _watch your back_ .”   
  
“Wha-” He pushes me off the bridge.   
  
As I’m falling, I feel this odd sensation in my chest. I feel heavy again. My eye burns. I stop falling. Everything goes black for a second, then I’m back on the bridge. I pant heavily, digging my fingers into the ground. I look up at Fell, who looks at me with a shocked look on his face. “What the hell…?”   
  
“What? Were you expecting I’d be a burning ball of flesh by now?” I glare at him.   
  
“No. You wouldn’t have died if you fell in the lava, doll. This area is glitched, it looks like lava, but its as cold and _watery_ as the Waterfall river. I just didn’t expect you to fucking _teleport._ I guess Gaster really did give you a piece of his SOUL. It must have reacted and made you teleport to save you.”   
  
I stand up slowly, making my way to the other end of the bridge and to the part where the Hotland piece meets the Waterfall piece. I can see the Echo Flowers. “I guess so. A question, Fell.”   
  
“Shoot, sweetheart. Not literally.”   
  
I give him a glare from over my shoulder, but with less malice than my other ones. “Do you know why Gaster chose you to help me?”   
  
“Placement, probably. I’m stuck in a place that can easily get portals to the rest of ‘BridgeVerse’.” He puts air quotations around the word ‘BridgeVerse’. “I haven’t had the power to move through these portals, which is why I’m stuck here, but with you here, hopefully I’ll be able to move through them, and get out of this empty hellhole.”   
  
“Any other reasons?”   
  
“Not that I could think of.” He blows out a cloud of smoke again, the smoke curling around his skull and eye sockets.   
  
“That’s hot.” I clap my hand around my mouth after realizing I said that out loud. He just laughs.   
  
“Thanks, sweetheart.”   
  
“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”   
  
“But I’m glad I did. Now I got something else to tease ya about, besides you being so short.” I flip him off again, he just chuckles. “Maybe some other time, doll. We gots works to dos.”   
  
“You sounded like me when you said that. Anyways, do you know about someone call- Oh shit, what was that?!” The ground had started rumbling, causing rocks to fall from above the waterfall and into the river.   
  
“I have no fucking idea. Hold on!” He grabs onto me, pulling me to the ground. He uses his body to cover mine as more rocks fall. By the time the tremors stop, I have my hands clamped over my ears, curled into a ball. He shakes my shoulder gently, and I slowly move out of the fetal position. When I look up, there is a spot a few feet in front of us that is shimmering. It looks cracked, as if reality itself had broken in that one spot.   
  
“I’m guessing that’s what we’re looking for?” I look up at him. He nods.   
  
“Guessing so.”   
  
We both stand up. He extends his arm to me. “Shall we, sweetheart?”   
  
I scoff at him, but smile, taking his arm. “We shall.”   
  
_I feel cold and warm at the same time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila has met Echofell, a tall skeleton with an edgy appearance and a penchant for taking pictures of her randomly. They will be adventuring together to create the Bridges to the other worlds with stories similar to Lila's.
> 
> I'm also in the process of getting permission to use certain creators' AUs, so at some point updates might be even later than usual. I'm hoping to get a schedule down on when I update BridgeVerse and MSATC, so the updates won't be as erratic and random.
> 
> Anyways...
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	8. Surface Tension and Hellish Misadventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FUCKING STARS!!! THIS IS SO LATE!!! I am very sorry to the LITERAL 3 PEOPLE WHO EVEN GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THIS. I've been mega-fucking busy recently. I finally forced myself to sit down and finish the chapter I had sitting in my documents on my computer. So. Bridgetale and MSATC on a slight hiatus technically. Updates are gonna be incredibly slow when they happen. I have so fucking much shit to do right now and everythings just SAHRGHTNYRTHERGWEDSNGTHRWY$TEFSDV
> 
> Anyways. ON TO THE CHAPTER. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO....
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“How long has it been?” Sans is sitting on the ground in the yard of his and Papyrus’s Surface home. Penny is beside him on the ground, her hair down for once. She turns to him.   
  
“It’s only been 4 days Sans.” She looks at him with a concerned look on her face.   
  
“Wow. Only 4 days since we left the Underground...since we lost…” he chuckles weakly, his hands running over the perfect holes in his palms. “Still don’t know how this fucking happened.” He holds up his hands to show Penny. “I thought he was gone forever. And yet here he is. Showing up in my life again.” Sans stands up, Penny following.   
  
“Shit.” Penny stares at him.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re taller.” Sure enough, when Sans stand next to Penny, he now surpasses her height by at least 4 or 5 inches. (Penny is like 5’ 11”, and Sans was only like 5’7” or 5’8”)   
  
“Huh. Guess I am.” He turns to walk back inside the house, when all of a sudden, a loud clap of what sounds like thunder rumbles through the area.   
  
“Shit, what was that?!” Penny graps onto one of the supports for the porch. Suddenly, there is something in the flower bed on the other side of the yard. They both run over to it. A girl with dark brown hair is unconscious on the bed of flowers.   
  
“Lila?” Sans kneels by the girl.   
  
“Wait, no, Sans! That’s not Lila!” Penny tries to pull Sans away from the girl, who suddenly swings at them.   
  
“Where is she?! Where is my Lila?!? WHERE IS SHE?!” The girl starts screaming, rolling off the flower bed. Her bright green eyes are almost glowing, and she whips around, still yelling. “WHERE IS SHE, GODDAMIT?!?! HE FUCKING TOOK HER FROM ME!! THAT WRETCHED VOID BASTARD! I WANT HER BACK!!”   
  
“Laila! Shut the fuck up already!!” Penny yells at the girl, grabbing her.   
  
The girl freezes, as if put into a stupor. Slowly, she looks up at Penny, a look of recognition and then horror crossing her face. “P-Penny? But...we killed you. I-I never meant for you to get hurt Penny!! You got in the way! Why did you do that?! You were the only person I knew loved Lila like I did, and I didn’t want you to get hurt!! Why did you jump in front of Papyrus?!”   
  
This catches Sans attention. “Wait...you’re the bitch that possessed Lila and tried to make her kill everyone?!” His eye is smoking, a Gaster Blaster already formed behind him.   
  
Penny turns to him. “Sans, don’t. She’s the best lead we have as to what happened to Lila. I know she did some pretty awful things, but you don’t know her like me and Lila do. You don’t understand why she did it.”   
  
He growls a bit, and reluctantly dissipates the Blaster. His eye remains lit, though. Penny turns back toward Laila. “What happened? Do you know where Lila is? Who is the “void bastard” you were talking about?”   
  
Laila hangs her head, her fists clenched. “That man...he lives in the Void. He took Lila. He ripped me from her body. Next thing I knew, I was here. I don’t know where she is anymore.”   
  
“The Void? Wait...are you talking about Gaster?” Sans’s voice is almost a growl. Laila shrugs.   
  
“Name sounds familiar. I was really disoriented while I was there. I felt like my SOUL was being torn in so many different directions. All I remember is hearing this weird voice, seeing Lila. I tried to reach for her, but I was pulled away. Everything went black, and then I woke up here.” She looks down, her glowing green eyes suddenly dulled. “I….I know you can never forgive me for what I did, Sans...and I’m not gonna try and convince you to. But please…” She looks back up at him, tears finally falling. “Just...help me find her. I….I can’t live without her. She...is the only person who ever loved me...I can’t lose her.”   
  
Sans stares at her, still suspicious. Laila pulls away from Penny, and stands a short distance in front of Sans. She extends her hand out to him. “Please, Sans.”   
  
He sighs, and takes her hand. Suddenly, a loud fart noise sounds in the air. Sans has a smile on his face that is quickly entering shit-eating territory. Laila facepalms with her free hand, but busts out laughing. “Okay, that was fucking funny.” Sans laughs with her. He still has a grip on her hand, and while she is distracted, he yanks her forward, looming over her.   
  
“If you pull anything, kid, I promise you...You will not have a very good time dealing with me.” His body seems to hold this intimidating aura. Laila nods, holding his gaze.   
  
“I understand, Sans.”   
  
He lets her go. Penny puts her arm around Laila’s shoulders, pulling her towards the house. “Come on, it’s almost time for dinner.”   
  
  
  
  
**_Look. I’m sorry, Sans. I can’t help it. I love Lila so much, I was scared you could take her from me. I should have listened to her….Her….Her? Wait….who was she? It...wasn’t Lila….but...was she Penny? No….wait….what was I talking about? I……..I can’t remember._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Lila….where are you?_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “Is this just another Underground?” I look to Fell, who seems very uneasy.   
  
“Yeah. We’ll be visiting a lot of these. Some of the AUs will be here in the Underground still, others will be on the Surface. All manner of things.” He lights a cigarette, blowing rings of smoke in front of him as we walk through the heavy snow.   
  
“Hm. I’m still confused as to what the hell I’m actually supposed to do.” I cross my arms, trying to keep my body heat in. My jacket wasn’t super thick, and there seemed to be more snow here than my Underground…..My Underground?   
  
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out when the time comes.” He notices my struggle. He sighs. “We’ll try to get you some better clothes around here if we can.”   
  
I nod, still shivering. We soon near what looks like this Underground’s Snowdin….but the sign…. It was graffitied. Instead of “Snowdin”, it said “Hell”.   
  
“Shit.” I hear Fell curse beside me. “Fucking knew it. Goddamnit.”   
  
“What? What is this place?”   
  
“Underfell.”   
  
“Is this where you’re from?”   
  
“Close to it. It’s pretty similar. But I’m not from this multiverse. I just got stuck between yours and mine. This….is the ‘BridgeVerse’ Underfell. It’s called ‘Bridgefell’.” His hand seems to shake as he takes the cigarette from his mouth, blowing out a cloud of smoke once more.   
  
“Oh….So is there going to be a….’Bridgefell!’....me?”   
  
“Not necessarily. She might be here….she might not. Not all of these AUs will have….living….’Lilas’.” He punctuates “Lila” with air quotations. “Some might be corrupted...some might be dead. Some of them might have not even arrived yet. BridgeVerse is very bipolar, and chaotic. It likes to crossover everywhere it can, make everything as difficult as possible to figure out. You can’t use yer brain if you wanna figure it out. You gotta use yer ‘imagination.’” He moves his hands in an arc when he says “imagination.”   
  
“Fucking memes. I hate you already.”   
  
“What?” He laughs a bit, confused.   
  
“Nothing.”   
  
“You’re really giving the  _ cold shoulder  _ today, sweetheart.” He smirks, leaning his arm on my shoulder.   
  
“Well, I’m currently  _ chilled to the bone, _ so I’m sorry if I’m being a bit  _ cold  _ to you right now.” I push his arm off. “I’m not exactly a very  _ warm person  _ at times like these.”   
  
“You really need to work on that pun game.”   
  
“Well, I could have gotten better training if the SOUL that’s lived in my body since I was like 4 didn’t decide she wanted to go on a genocidal rampage. I could have learned better ones from Sans…” He seems to tense at that name. Oh right, he’s technically Sans...well... he’s A Sans….   
  
He sighs, and moves to step in front of me. He steps back a bit, throwing his arms up and to the sides. “Welcome to Hell, Lila.”   
  
  
  
_**Yeah. Welcome to Hell, Miss “O!G! Lila.”. I hope you can figure out a way to save my friends.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underground's residents are finally on the Surface. Who is Laila? What is she forgetting? Wait....was she forgetting something? I forget.
> 
> Fell and Lila arrive in Bridgefell. How will they form the Bridges and save this AU?
> 
> All these questions will be answer some day on some episode OF....
> 
> BRIDGEVERSE
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	9. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop. 2 updates in a row??!?!?! WHHAAAAATTTT? (somewhat in a row. they were very close together)
> 
> Well now Bridgetale and MSATC have an equal amount of chapters, cuz that was really bugging me that MSATC had 9 chapters and then Bridgetale only had 8.
> 
> Also. The chapter that follows this will very likely be put into a Part 2 of BridgeVerse. So this is the official end of the first arc of BridgeVerse. After this, I am going to be telling the stories of the Alternate Bridges. As in y'all are gonna get to see Lina and Lo's misadventures, and eventually Lily and Nel, and Nala and Lana, and MANY OTHERS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> So, anyways...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

_ Click.  _ The bastard took another picture of me.   
  
“I fucking hate you.” I snarl at him while he shakes the picture out.   
  
“Here. You can keep it if you want.” He hands me the picture. I don’t take it at first, a bit shocked he actually wanted to give it to me. I take it from his hands, which are frozen to the touch. I jerk my hand back slightly, holding the picture.   
  
“Your hands are cold.” My voice is quieter than I was expecting it to be. He leans down, that wide smile so close to my face.   
  
“What did you say?”

 

“I said…” I step back a bit, glaring at him. “Your hands are fucking cold.” He chuckles at me.  
  
You aren’t my Sans….and yet you remind me of him so much….too much. I don’t like this.  
  
“Come on. Might as well try to find where we gon-” His voice is cut off suddenly.  
  
A very tall woman with dark red hair is standing in front of him, some kind of sword, accented with bones, aimed at Fell’s chest. She is wearing all black, her red scarf and golden zipper on her jacket holding the only difference in color. Her pale skin seems even lighter against the deep color of her hair, with matching dark red eyes.  
  
“Who are you people?” Her voice is so similar to hers...  
  
“Penny?” My voice nearly catches in my throat. She stares at me, her eyes widening with a look of recognition, but then narrow suspiciously once more.  
  
“Who are you? Answer the question.”  
  
“Lila, remember. This isn’t your Underground. This isn’t your Penny.” Fell has his arm out, shielding me from the woman.  
  
The woman reacts to Fell’s words, stepping back slightly. “Wait….You are not from this Underground?”  
  
“N-no. My name is Lila. This is Fell. We...we’re here to help….build some kind of bridges? Or something to that affect….” I tried to explain, but I don’t even know half of what’s happening still, so it comes out….weirder than I was hoping. But she seems to understand…  
  
She lowers her sword, which disappears in an orange smoke. “Hello, Lila. My name is Lo. I’m the second-in-command to the Royal Guard. We’ve been waiting for you.” She places her hand over her heart, bowing slightly. “Come with me.” She turns quickly, her hair whipping behind her in its tight ponytail. I move to follow her, but Fell holds me back. I look up at him, confused.  
  
He only stares back down at me, before moving his arm, and allowing me to pass. “Be on your guard, Lila. Underfell is never a very….. _loving_ …. AU… She could still decide to just kill you at any moment. Without a slightest bit of remorse…”  
  
“I am sorry you believe that, _Fell._ But I’ll have you know….me and Lina worked very hard to make sure that kind of _kill or be killed_ mindset was at least somewhat swayed. Lina is this timeline’s ‘Lila’, by the way.” She doesn’t look back, just continuing to walk. “I assure you, no harm will come to either of you, as long as we can help it. We need your help….we can’t afford to lose either of you.”  
  
She finally stops in front of...what looks like Sans and Papyrus’s house. It looks just like it. It’s probably this Underground’s version of it….This is all so weird...She pulls a key from the back pocket of her black jeans, and unlocks the door, moving to the side to allow me in first. I enter the house, which is warm, and look around. It looks almost identical to m….my Sans and Papyrus’s house, but a bit darker, and a little more worn down in places.  
  
Some parts of the carpet are pulling up, and the furniture has a lot of claw marks along the edges, like a cat was scratching at th- _Meow._ There’s a fucking cat.  
  
It’s just a big ball of white fucking fluff. “That’s Doomfanger. She’s a sweetheart, even though Papy likes to say she’s _such a vicious beast._ ” Lo gives a baby voice at that, picking up the cat, and scratching her behind the ears. “We have a dog as well. His name is Killer, but again...he’s just a big baby, and loves to cuddle. He wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Lo smiles at me, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. I find myself speaking before I think.  
  
“You lost her didn’t you?” She looks shocked, and so does Fell. “Your Lila...you lost her...didn’t you?”  
  
Lo goes silent. “Yes. But I’m one of the lucky few Penny’s who knows exactly how to get her back. And knows that I _can_ get her back. It’s just a matter of convincing her to come back. She told me I needed to find you...and someone else...I don’t know their name, but….” She shakes her head. “Papyrus is cooking, and Sans should be home soon. His patrol is up by now, so he should be home any m- There he is.”   
  
There was a _whooshing_ noise, and all I can see is red. Red eye. Red and black jacket. Gold tooth. Red turtleneck. I stumble back, and Fell catches me.  
  
“Lo. Who are they?” His voice is very rough, almost a growl. It sounds so familiar...so….  
  
“Sans?” I choke out, trying to fight back tears. Why do I miss him so much? It’s so weird...seeing this Sans...it’s hitting me harder than the sight of Fell. Maybe it’s because this one looks so much more like mine….Mine?  
  
“He isn’t your Sans, sweetheart.” Fell growls into my ear, pulling me back away from him. He’s a Sans, but….to me he’s just Fell. Why is this red Sans bugging me so much?!  
  
“Nah, not hers. But neither are you, are ya, _buddy_?” The very red Sans growls at Fell, who’s grip just tightens on me.  
  
“Sans. Don’t.” Lo puts her hand on his shoulder, pulling him back a bit. “That’s Lila, and that’s Fell. They’re here to help us. They can help us find Lina.” The red Sans’s perma-grin seems to tighten at the name, and his one red eyelight fixates on me and Fell again.  
  
“Call me Red, doll. ’m sure it’ll probably be kinda awkward calling me ‘Sans’.” He extends his hand for me to shake. I smile. He’s still a Sans. I slip my hand into my pocket before extending it to shake his. A VERY loud fart noise rings out. Knew it.  
  
“I was _not_ expecting that. Hehe, doll’s gotta funny bone, at least. Unlike some people I know.” He gives a pointed look to Penny, and leans towards the kitchen, raising his voice. All I see is a red-gloved, and very spiky, hand raise a middle finger through the doorway. Red chuckles. “You can call him ‘Edge’. We’ve dealt with a couple different AU travelers recently, so we’re kinda used to it, already got our little nicknames set up.”  
  
Fell’s grip on me is still tight. He’s so tense around them. Maybe this place reminds him of his old home? He did say he was from an ‘Underfell timeline’ or something like that. What even is Underfell? What is all of this?! I’m so confused...I’m so tired...All I can _see_ is **_red_** _._   
  
All I can _hear_ is Fell’s voice calling my name out as I crash to the floor.  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
  
**_“Hello, Miss O!G!.”_** I can hear a voice. It sounds familiar, but so foreign at the same time. I’m cold, but warm.  
  
“‘Miss OG’?” I hear myself saying, but it feels like I’m not the one saying it. I feel like I have no control over my body right now.  
  
**_“Yes. Just a little nickname that I thought I’d give you. Because you’re the O.G., or original, Lila. More like a Classic!, but I think O!G! sounds a bit better. My name is Lina. I am this timeline’s ‘Lila’. I’m sure you’ve heard about me.”_** So that’s who this is...Lina. The Bridgefell! Lila…  
  
“What’s happening? I’m still very confused, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” My SOUL feels heavy, I can’t breathe. All I can see is red.  
  
**_“You have to build the Bridges. You have to tell their Tales.”_**  
  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
  
**_“Exactly what I said.”_** A green light. It feels almost familiar. **_“You build the Bridges.”_** The light turns into multiple little orbs, and a string connects them. **_“And tell our Tales.”_** Images. Like memories.  
  
**Me and Penny running to Mt. Ebott.** **  
****  
****A young girl with almost white hair holding a girl with pitch-black hair.** **  
****  
****4 girls being held in some kind of cell. 2 more girls being brought into the room.** **  
****  
****Those girls being….tormented.** **  
****  
****A girl with short brown hair, covered in dust, crying on a bed that looks very familiar….that jacket she’s holding.** **  
****  
****A girl with long brown hair, limp against….Sans? They’re both covered in blood and some kind of white powder….Is that dust?** **  
****  
****A girl with wild multi-colored hair and ever-changing eyes. What looks like black ink is pouring out of her mouth.** **  
****  
****A girl with black hair and yellow eyes. She seems to be tied up with multi-colored strings.** **  
****  
****A young boy being carried by a woman with light pink hair.** **  
****  
****A girl with a high ponytail, sitting over someone with her hands across their throat, a sick smile spread across her face.** **  
****  
** “Who are these people?”  
  
**_“All of them are different incarnations of you and I. They are all ‘Lilas’. You saw an image of yourself as well as me in those.”_** I can finally see her. Her pitch-black hair, and crimson red eyes. Her jacket looks similar to the one Red was wearing. The majority of her outfit has chains hanging off of it. Her entire being seems to exude this aura of power. Her eyes are dull, heavy with the experience of unspoken horrors.  
  
“You’ve seen horrible things, haven’t you?” I should really shut the fuck up.  
  
She laughs, the sound dry and rough. **_“More than you could ever imagine. But I’m sure you’re going to see your fair share of horrors and then some, very soon.”_**  
  
Cold and warm.  
  
All I can see is blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lina has entered the scene. Who are all these women in the memories Lila is seeing? What are their Tales? How can she help them?
> 
> What is with the red and blue she keeps seeing? Why does the sight of Red bug her so much, but not Fell?
> 
> These questions will all be answered someday on some episode OF
> 
> BRIDGEVERSE!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	10. Red Roses (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so shall the red roses wilt in the winter air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~

I wake up, gasping for air. Fell jolts beside me, pressing his hands against my face. “Shit!! Your hands are fucking cold, Fell!! Goddamit!” I swat his hands away, and he laughs, a bit of a nervous tone in his voice.  
  
“Hey. Mornin’, sweetheart. You alright?” His smile is tense, an unlit cigarette hanging in his mouth. There are a pile of pictures by his feet, a couple still in his lap. They must have fallen when he jolted.   
  
“I’m fine. Were you taking fucking pictures of me while I was asleep?” I peer at him suspiciously.   
  
“A few. Things were gettin’ a bit shiny, needed to make sure I was still seein’ right. I took a couple pictures of the others as well.” He looks so nervous and distraught. Why though?   
  
“Are you alright? You seem...really nervous…”   
  
He chuckles. It’s a dry and tired sound. “Well, you collapsed in my arms, sweetheart. Yeah...I was kinda worried.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
He tilts his head at me, giving me a confused look. “Why what?”   
  
“Why were you worried about me?”   
  
He continues that look before it finally clicks in his mind what I mean. _Why do you care about me?_   
  
Before he can answer, Lo opens the door to the room we’re in. Wait...this isn’t like any room in Sans and Papyrus’s house...is it because it’s an AU?   
  
“Ah. You’re awake. That’s good.” Lo takes a seat in the chair opposite the side Fell is seated by. “We took you to Miss Loba’s clinic, just to make sure you were alright. You feeling okay?” Oh, we’re in this AU’s Loba’s clinic...okay...   
  
Stars, you look like her..   
  
Lo laughs. “I’m sure I do.”   
  
Shit, did I say that out loud?   
  
“Yes.” Fell answers that one.   
  
Am I saying everything out loud?   
  
“Yes.” Lo and Fell answer in unison.   
  
“Oh...Sorry. Uh, yeah. I’m fine. I uh...think I _kinda_ know what I need to do….not really. But I’m starting to have an abstract idea. I….saw Lina...in a dream….”   
  
Lo perks up at this. “You did? W...what did she say? Was she alright?”   
  
“She was fine. She seemed….tired. She showed me these...orbs of light. It started out as one orb, and then split into two, and then this little string connected the two. On some really abstract level, I feel like I get it? I...I just don’t know.” I place my head in my hands, rubbing my face. Fell makes a choked noise.   
  
“What?” He’s staring at my hands. I look down at them.   
  
_There are two perfect circles in my palms. Like Fell’s._   
  
“What the fuck….”   
  
“Do you have a Gaster in contact with you?” Lo asks. I look at her, confused.   
  
“Wh-what?”   
  
“Gaster. Is he in contact with you? Or...has he been in contact with you recently? I would think he has, given you having come here with someone like Fell.”   
  
“What do you mean…’someone like Fell’?” I narrow my eyes at her.   
  
“Don’t.” Fell growls at her. “I’ll tell her when I feel like it.”   
  
“Tell me what?!”   
  
“It isn’t too important, Lila. Now answer my question.”   
  
“Y-yeah. I met a guy named Gaster. Right before I met Fell, actually.”   
  
Lo nods. “He must have given you part of his SOUL. That’s why your hands are like that. I have it as well.” She pulls off her dark red gloves, showing off the same perfect circles in her palms. “This might mean you’ll be able to use magic. But I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you. I don’t have any magic. My sword is magic in itself, but it’s not mine. My Papyrus made it for me.”   
  
“You ramble a l- Ow!” Before Fell can finish, I smack my hand against his ribcage.   
  
“Hush.”   
  
Lo just chuckles. “Yeah. I get it from Lina and Papyrus...Edge, I mean. Sorry bout that. SO!” She claps her hands together, having pulled the gloves back on. “If you’re feeling alright, might as well reintroduce you to Red and Edge. That first introduction didn’t exactly go well.” She smiles, her nose scrunching up at the bridge. Fucking stars, she looks so much like her. It hurts.   
  
Fell helps me out of the bed, his grip on me tight. Lo leads us out into the lobby of the clinic, where everyone is currently sitting. The red Sans is sitting between a much….sharper looking Papyrus, and a woman who looks like a rougher La Loba. Stars this is so weird, seeing these different versions of my friends. Especially the ones I….   
  
The La Loba stands up, immediately taking my face in her clawed hands, inspecting my eyes and yanking my head all around. “Well, you aren’t dust so that’s good. How are you feeling, Lin--I mean...Lila.” Red seems to tense at Loba’s slipup. The sharp Papyrus stands as well, walking over to me, pulling my attention before I can answer Loba. Holy shit, he’s tall. Even taller than my Papyrus.   
  
“HELLO, LITTLE HUMAN. I AM THE TERRIBLE EDGE. IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WILL HELP US GET MISS LINA BACK, CORRECT?” He grabs me hand, shaking it harshly, causing me to bounce slightly.   
  
“U-uh...Yeah? I mean, I’m going to try my damnedest.” I smile nervously at him. He seems satisfied by my answer, but Red is continuing to glare at me from his spot. Fell is tenser than a board, holding onto the back of my shirt with an iron grip.   
  
“You really think you can find her, doll?” Red quips from his seat, his perma-grin tight, an air of malice surrounding him. His single glowing red eye seems to waver in his socket.   
  
“No. I’m really not. But like I said. I’m going to try my damnedest.” He snorts...how he’s able to do that, who fucking knows....   


“I guess that’s the most we can hope for.” He seems to lock eye….sockets?...with Fell, who I can feel grip my shirt tighter. I look back at him. He avoids my gaze, but pulls me slightly closer to him.  
  
Why is he so protective?   
  
  
  
  
_Because you’re the closest thing to Them I have left, Lila._  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know what I should put as an end note.........FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF:
> 
> BRIDGETALE!!
> 
> ..........................I'm not very humerus...Yes I am. (No you're not) Shut up.


End file.
